


kiss. (naked)

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day two.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	kiss. (naked)

In the middle of the night the richest hotel in town was rented out anonymously by the two Beatles. Secluded at the top level, basically the roof but not quite — although there was an aspect on top of the roof of the hotel.

“How much did you pay for this one?” Paul asked, stripping off the towel that wrapped around his bare waist, dipping his feet into the bubbling jacuzzi.

“Not that much for half an hour.” John said, already poised and accustomed to the jacuzzi. The lower half of his body was consciously enthralled with the water massaging his tensed muscles.

Paul nodded silently, sinking himself into the pleasantly hot water and relaxing almost immediately. It was John’s idea to accompany a jacuzzi for the free night that they rarely had for themselves, with all the touring and what-not. Paul was hesitant at first, understandably because of the behaviour of the beatlemaniacs where ever they followed one of the boys.

John exhaled, “Nice isn’t it?”

Paul nodded again, too pleasurably embedded in the warmth of the thick layers of water splashing against his chest to properly respond. John looked over towards his younger bandmate, staring rather longingly at him. Paul’s face was flushed, and his lips were parted slightly with his wondrous eyes shut closed. He looked visibly relaxed. John swayed in the water, moving himself towards Paul to get a more stronger heat radiation from his body.

“I wonder what we’re going to do now you know.” John has suddenly said, tilting his head back against the ledge of the jacuzzi to stare up at the twinkling stars above them. “We’re famous now, or however long that would last. I bet not even that much.”

Paul groaned, and lazily hung his head forward as he fluttered his eyes opened. “You think too much Johnny, we’ll be fine. We’ve made it.”

John huffed, and shook his head unmoved by Paul’s positive advice. “I know, but how long would it last?”

“You sound like those bloody interviewers.” Paul said, his voice filled with exhaustion of the day and gentle reassurance as he continued, “We’ll just keep writing.”

John was quiet for a bit. “One day, I feel like I’m going to genuinely fuck us all up.”

Paul turned his head towards John’s direction, and stared thoughtfully at him. The way he could just think so oppositely of his younger friend at times was incredibly enthralling. “How’d you reckon that?”

John parted his lips to speak, but immediately shook the thought off. “Never mind, it’s stupid. I’m stupid.”

“You’re not.”

John turned towards Paul, quickly grasping his cheek and caressing it affectionately. Paul stiffened at the sudden contact, John’s hands were unusually cold on Paul’s warm skin even though they were literally in a jacuzzi at nighttime. John leaned in and kissed Paul gently, tilting his head to the side as Paul immediately gave way on kissing back kiss as tenderly.

Their lips moved synchronized, soft sighs being produced by both of them as they pressed their lives together. Holding each other close, it was as if one of them had let go of each other then they’d melt into the hot jacuzzi. Paul felt their bare legs brush together under the water, along with their hips and semi-hardened cocks. Paul took a bold swing, and wrapped his legs simultaneously around John’s waist just as John wrapped his arms around Paul lower backside.

“We’ll be fine Johnny.” Paul murmured against John’s lips, their foreheads keenly pressed against each other.

John hummed, brushing his lips against Paul, chasing for another kiss. “Only the future knows Paul.”

Paul leaned forward to grant John’s wishes for another kiss, this one being needy, desirable and out right messy. Breaths were mingled, skins were tingling and cocks were hardening just as the seconds paced by. John’s hands eventually found their way up to Paul’s head, grasping at his hair and cranking his head back so that he could birth trails of kisses, bites and marks up the younger’s neck.

Paul’s eyes fluttered to the back of his head, closing them in the process as his teeth chomped down on his bottom lip. John sighed against Paul’s skin, diving his hand from his hair back under water to cup the round cheeks of Paul’s.

“Jo-John, lets carry this on into the bedroom, yeah?”

•••


End file.
